Not Everything's About Annalise
by monaTreese
Summary: Except it is. #AKappreciation This book is composed of Annalise Keating one-shots and drabbles because, well there is not enough AK appreciation going around. BonniexAnnalise SorayaxAnnalise EvexAnnalise NatexAnnalise SamxAnnalise. You request it, I'll write it. May contain smut in future chapters.
1. Evalise

***Please forgive any errors and enjoy***

[College Days]

Annalise's head jerks up when she hears a knock at her apartment door. Sighing softly, she places her text book on the coffee table and looks across the room at the small clock. _5:45pm_. She has totally forgotten that she and Trevor Jackson had agreed to hang out this afternoon.

Standing up from her place on the couch, she touches her hair and can only pray that she looks even the least bit presentable. Just as she is near the door, the knock comes again, a bit harder this time.

Her smile is wide as she unlocks and opens the door. "Adamant are we?" Her smile slowly fades at the sight in front of her.

"Eve."

"Hey." Eve smiles softly.

"They both stand awkwardly at the door, looking each other over.

"Can I come in?"

"Oh yea-uh sure." Annalise steps to the side to allow the girl inside.

"I didn't see you on campus today so I thought I'd pay a visit."

"Meeting." Annalise's responds simply.

"And then I texted you and you didn't-"

"Trevor will be here soon." She cuts straight to the chase. "We're going to hang out."

Eve's eyes shift at the sound of Annalise's words. She shrugs. "Okay."

"Anything else?" She asks and Eve offers her a blank stare before tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Please don't look at me like that."

"So you _do_ like him?"

"He's nice."

"That's not what I asked you."

Annalise shrugs a shoulder and shakes her head. "Why are you asking me questions anyhow?"

"Oh well maybe it's because you hang out with me, you sell me these dreams, and then you-"

"I what? I go on about my life?" She opens her palm as if presenting to Eve everything that she stands for.

Eve sighs softly.

"I don't know why you're acting like any of this is new to you. It's not like I didn't tell you that I wasn't-"

"You didn't."

"I did!" She exclaims.

"No. No." Eve slowly approaches her. "You told me you were scared."

"Was that not enough?"

"Maybe for you!"

Annalise twists her lips to the side. "Well." She shrugs both shoulders. "I don't know what you want me to tell you."

They both stand in utter silence until Eve decides to speak up. "Tell me what we're doing."

"It's only been two months with me and you."

"Stop avoiding answering me!" Eve nearly shouts.

Annalise drops her head. "Okay Eve, nothing! We're not doing anything!"

Eve cannot help the chuckle that escapes her mouth. "Woooww. We're not doing anything?"

Annalise merely shakes her head.

"Well that's not what it sounded like two nights ago."

"Two nights ago I was lonely."

"And all of those other nights?"

"I just wanted someone here with me, I guess." She swallows hard.

Eve shakes her head this time. "That's not fair Annalise."

A knock at the door interrupts the two and Eve looks Annalise in her eyes. "You better not."

Annalise blinks slowly.

"We're not done talking." Eve states firmly.

She glares at Eve. "We're done." She states lowly, walking past the woman.

The knock comes again.

"Open that door and I will tell him everything."

Annalise stops in her tracks. "I don't care. He's not my boyfriend."

"Oh great. So he's just a quick screw too?"

Eve can see that she is biting the inside of her jaw now which she has picked up as a sign of heavy irritation for Annalise.

"I haven't screwed him." She gets all up in Eve's personal space. "Besides, what's it to you if I'm screwing the guy?"

They're standing so close now that they can _feel_ each other's breaths before hearing them.

"You're right." Eve throws her hands up in defeat. "Open the door."

Annalise laughs lowly. "Because that's exactly what you want me to do, right? Open the door so you can expose all of my dirty little secrets?"

Eve shrugs. "Then maybe everyone will stop seeing you as this perfect entity who can do no wrong."

"I hate that I ever got involved with you."

"I guess now you know how I feel?"


	2. Bonnalise

**Please forgive any errors and enjoy! :)**

"They cannot know. No one can ever know."

The words play over and over in her head like a broken record. The tune growing louder, the words more emphasized each time repeated. And still, she cannot fully understand the lyrics, the melancholic verses that are so simplistic. She may never comfortably sway to the melody or dance to the rhythm of this beat. But it somehow manage to remain her favorite tune of the day.

"Miss Winterbottom?"

"Y-yes?" Bonnie snaps out of her trance to find her fellow peers and Annalise staring intensely at her.

"I asked you what is the procedure to be taken when a client has..."

She's zoning again. She can clearly see the movement of the lips before her as they meet hardly seductively before separating again. But no sound seem to flow.

"Bonnie, if you want to go home you're free to leave. I'm sure anyone else would love to take on this case, right?"

Sounds of approval immediately fill the air as she find her way out of her trance once more.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I guess I'm not feeling well, is all."

Annalise glares at her and Bonnie clasps her hands together at her knees, curling her toes as much as she can with the space given in the expensive flats she's wearing.

"Go home." Except she's not looking at Bonnie this time. She's dismissing the others, something that has begun to happen a lot more often these days. Mr. Delfino has an idea but he treats the actions as any normal day. Besides, he's never been the one to kiss and tell or to see and tell either.

Bonnie doesn't even look up to see the envy in their eyes this time as they all exit accordingly. She's grown immune to it. She knows they secretly hate her, the teacher's pet. The student who thrives off of the desperate need of attention that no one else has ever been willing to give to her. At least not in a way that causes her to yearn for more.

"I'm sorry."

Annalise does not speak. She never speaks right away. Perhaps it is to avoid hurting the girl even more than she's already been hurt. Or maybe it is to bottle the hurtful phrases in a more subtle form.

"You're just so needy." She finally speaks, the words interrupting the office space in the most irritable form. She knows she's partly to blame for it but she won't admit that.

"Annalise-"

"Professor Keating." Annalise fiercely corrects her, instilling in her and reminding her of her position.

Bonnie stands up too, then. Her throat burns as she swallows back every emotion felt as she approaches Annalise. There's the fear, the hopefulness, the hopelessness, the love, the hate and the guilt.

And then the words come again.

"They cannot know. No one can ever know."

They're thrown in her face one by one, stripping her of her clothing article by article, introducing her to new experiences. And even though they feel so far away; they're so close now. She feels them, breathes them. And the more they're repeated to her, she only begs for more.

"Professor Keating..." Her voice is airy and she wishes Annalise can see in herself what she sees. She's sure that what she and Sam see in Annalise are completely different forms of admiration. She wants her to feel what she feels but she knows that to Annalise this is merely another case. One to be opened, read, solved and then filed away until next time.

"Annie?"

The voice is distant and Bonnie opens her eyes as she releases one last sigh. The relief has finally been gained but the emptiness quickly makes its way back home. It never fails to capture her whenever she hears his voice. It tells her that her private lessons must end, their poetic phrases and small talk must cease: of musical tones, rape, abuse, fatherly misconduct and undignified love.

She barely has time to watch Annalise as they both calmly fret, scrambling to pick up the pieces: an article there and a heart here as the music skips yet another beat.

 **Please comment, follow and share.**


	3. Soanna

_President Hargrove._

 _Hi._

 _Give me your phone._

 _[Chuckling] I'm sorry?_

 _I know the best family attorney in the city._

 _Oh, no need. [Chuckles]_

 _Raul and I are trying to work things out._

 _And you know he's not going to change his mind?_

 _Her name is Nina Horton. She's great._

 _Thanks._

 _Any time._

Annalise turns over on the bed when her phone begins to ring. Everything in her wants to ignore whoever is trying to get through to her but she cannot allow herself to stop wondering who it might be.

Maybe it's Nate calling to make things a little more complicated for her. Perhaps it's Bonnie calling to nag. Worst scenario, it's one of the students calling to inform her of another death.

Huffing softly, she rolls her eyes before reaching over to grab her phone from the night stand.

 **President Hargrove**

She quickly sits up on the bed and stares down at the phone until the ringing stops.

She decides to return the missed call.

"Annalise?" Her voice is soft, sweet and questioning.

"President Hargrove." Annalise says her name with much enthusiasm although she does not care to be speaking with anyone at the moment.

"It's ten o'clock at night, please call me Soraya."

"Yes, it is ten o'clock at night. I'm in my pajamas. What could possibly be the matter now?"

Soraya sighs softly. "Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to tell you thank you again for what you did for me today."

Annalise chuckles. "I didn't do what I did for you. I did it for your kids so that they will be able to forgive you too, someday."

"Well thank you anyhow. That was really...nice of you."

"I don't do the things I do to be nice, I do them because it's right."

"Annalise! Geesh! Can you ever just accept a compliment without a defense mechanism?"

"I mean, I can but let's be real right now. Did you really call me at ten at night to spew compliments at me?"

"Not everything deserves retaliation. Didn't I tell you before that you don't know me?"

Annalise looks to the side before responding this time. "Is this part of your plan to teach me more about you then?"

"I just called to say thank you."

"Hmmmh huh."

-silence-

"So is it true?"

Annalise furrows her eyebrows. She had expected this line of questioning. "Is what true?"

"Did you do it?"

"I thought you said you called to thank me, not to question me about the murder of my husband."

"No, no." Soraya shakes her head even though Annalise cannot see the action. "I don't mean your husband."

"Then what exactly are you insinuating?"

"That attorney, Rothlo. Did you really sleep with her?"

"Oh wow." Annalise laughs wholeheartedly. "I just can't get a break with you people, huh? I guess this is the thanks I get. You people will do whatever it takes to see that my black ass is off of that campus for the-"

"Annalise." Soraya's voice brings her back before she can even wander off into a fit of rage. "That's not what I meant. I'm just curious."

Annalise swallows. "I don't appreciate being called after business hours to be accused of being a lesbian President Hargrove."

"You talk like it's wrong."

"Your behavior right now is _surely_ immoral."

"I meant being a lesbian." Soraya rolls her eyes. "How do you know I'm not asking you about her because I'm interested?"

Annalise laughs. "First off, I know nothing about Miss Rothlo _or_ her sexuality. And secondly, you must be crazy to think I would ever for one second take you as that girl."

"You know what, I'm sorry to have even inquired."

-silence-

"Well thank you again. Oh and next time maybe consider the fact that things may not have always been the way they are now. Goodnight Annalise."

 **Author's Note: So do you guys like Hess mini one-shots and drabbles? Should I continue them? Who would you like to read about or more about next? Comment, follow, and share. Thank you! :)**


	4. Author's Note

I was wondering why this story was not receiving any follows, views or comments. Then I realized that I had not tagged any characters, so of course, it would not appear for you guys to see. Well, I have tagged characters now, so hopefully it will start to receive some kind of love.


	5. Soraya x Annalise

* **Please forgive any errors and enjoy***

"Oh my gosh! You should have seen Raul's face when you told him he'd be lucky to leave with even his balls." Soraya Hargrove was seated in the passenger's seat of Annalise's car after an AA meeting.

Annalise laughed too. "I know, right? Then I had to act like I didn't say anything when he questioned it."

"It was so iconic. I had to stop myself from laughing out loud."

Soraya laughed some more before shifting in her seat.

Annalise stopped laughing then. "What?"

"You know I didn't doubt you."

"Of course you did," Annalise stated amused. "You didn't even want to hire me because you thought I would mess this up."

"That's not true."

"It is and you know it." Annalise put a hand on the steering wheel.

"They're my kids." Soraya sighed almost audibly.

"I know which is why I could not be upset at your hesitance to hire me." Annalise nodded and then chuckled.

"What now?" Soraya questioned with a small smile.

"You should have seen your face when you thought I was coming to you about getting my teaching position back." Annalise was laughing again. "You were ready to shut me down so quickly."

Soraya didn't laugh this time, "You know I would hire you back in a heartbeat."

Annalise calmed her laughter. "Actually I don't know. You've always seemed so hellbent on impressing the board that I was almost lead to believe that you were working with them to get me out of that institution."

"I was just doing my job."

"By helping to have one of the most prominent black women on that campus to be fired?"

"I don't make the rules, Annalise."

"You just follow them?" Annalise nodded before placing both her hands on her lap.

"Let's not do this right now."

"We're not doing anything."

"You're pushing me away for something I clearly had no control over."

"Of course you-" Annalise paused. "You know what? You're right. Okay."

"Thank you."

All was quiet as the two women looked ahead and out of the window.

"You know, when you're not fighting me, you never fail to amaze me. People were right about you."

Annalise narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean? What people?"

"Everyone." Soraya shrugged. "Before I even became president of Middleton, I'd heard all kind of stories about Annalise Keating." She glanced over at Annalise. "All good things of course. So I researched you myself and saw that they were right. I immediately became both nervous and anxious to meet the woman who was making such a profound impact on that campus. And then I did and I was shook."

Annalise was looking at Soraya whose focus was directed out of the window.

"You have this thing about you, that regardless of how hard people try, you can never be broken. I saw that when I first shook your hand. You made me nervous, you frightened but I wanted to know more about you. Honestly Annalise, I envied you. Even when everything was crumbling and unfolding around you, I envied you. You were a fighter and I liked that about you."

"And yet you still fought so hard to ruin me too, huh?"

Soraya sighed. "Annalise, for the hundredth time; that was not about you. Okay?" She shifted to look at the woman. "You and I are different. You're strong. You're a fighter. Me, I go with what I know to get what I need and want. So yes, I admit that I could have been there to support you a little more. But just as things were crumbling in your world, they were crumbling in mine, too. The only thing about it is, I would have never been able to correct my own problems like you did Annalise. I'm not as strong as you, so I'm sorry. Now either forgive me, or-"

"I forgive you."

The words were spoken quickly, before either kind could even register them all.

"I forgive you for not realizing your full potential."

Soraya frowned softly. "What?"

"You're stronger than you realize. You're fighting alcoholism for goodness sake. You still have your job. And you got your kids back."

Soraya shook her head, "You did that."

"With your help. You think I could have done any of that if you hadn't thought you deserved more than to settle? No. I was able to help you because you allowed me to help you."

"You're just saying those things because I just expressed to you how much I admire you."

"You think I have any time to be faking it?" Annalise furrowed her brows.

Soraya nodded her head in agreement then. "Thank you."

"Thank you."

-silence-

"So-umm," Soraya shook her head as if attempting to gather her thoughts. "I'll see you at the next AA meeting?"

"Didn't I tell you before that the bar sounds more fun?"

"I couldn't agree more." Soraya laughed softly.

"But yea, you'll see me there."

Soraya gripped the door handle then, an indication that she was getting ready to part ways. "And maybe you could come to my house some time for dinner? I mean, you know since there's no reason you should be eating alone. We could both use the company."

"That actually doesn't sound too bad." Annalise sucked in her lips and nodded her head, looking down at her own hands before back to Soraya who still had not proceeded to exit the car. "Unless you're trying to come home with me right now. And I don't think you will be too impressed by my current living situation." Annalise referred to the apartment complex where she currently resided.

"Oh-" Soraya finally attempted to open the door. "I'm sorry, I just. My head is still all over the place, you know?"

Without a word, Annalise leaned over to the passenger seat and Soraya let go of the door handle and Annalise grabbed it.

She was so close to the woman that it cause Soraya's hearted skip a beat at the newfound closeness. She was sure Annalise did not realize how much of her personal space she was consuming, their faces too close as she jerked the door open.

"Sorry. Some asshole hit my car while it was parked at my new complex. Haven't had the chance to get that fixed yet."

Annalise moved out of Soraya's personal space then.

"It-it's okay, really." Soraya slowly pushed the door open before climbing out of the car. "See ya later Annalise."


End file.
